Lost and Found
by xaviera.xylia.9
Summary: people we have lost are now back in our lives, Evil lingering at the corners, Is this the end or is it just the beginning .
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed or any of the characters that were on the show

A.N This is an AU of charmed it starts after THE BARE WITCH PROJECT in season seven , there is some certain things I never liked in charmed like pure never coming back ,phoebe ending with coop and Paige ending with Henry so in this fic I will try to address all the previous of course and adding some new things of my own "don't forget to review."

CHAPTER 1

The night was closing in and phoebe was sitting on the old couch in the attic holding the book of shadows going through its pages, then piper walks in "there you are I have been looking for you all over the house, what are you doing?"

"Oh I am just reading through the book, had nothing to do, so why were you searching for me?"

"Thought you could babysit Wyatt and the baby I have to get the club up and running, since Chris was born the business is going down the hill ", then piper stares down on the book "why are you reading on Balthazar , didn't we vanquish this one already " she said it with a smirk

"I was just flipping through piper OK " said phoebe with a careless tone ," I will be happy to take care of the kids while you are gone I already mailed my column early and i have nothing to do"

"Then why am I sensing that you have a lot on your mind you know I am here for you if you wanted to talk "

"Piper I am fine really thanks sis" said phoebe in a hurry trying to escape from piper

"ok I'll go get dressed then"

"okay " phoebe got up and walked away as fast as she could

What she didn't know or even feel is the person who was sitting right next to her for hours following her where ever she went

She went downstairs and sat on the chair opposing Wyatt's playpen , Paige just orbed in

"Phoebe hey, hellooo earth to phoebe"

"huh, paige hey when did you get home?"

"Phoebe I just orbed in you know over there right in front of you" said paige with a worried look

"OH I didn't notice, what's up? How is magic school ?"

"fine, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, why?"

"Phoebe I know you what's wrong?"

Only then tears started rolling down her cheeks she couldn't stop them

she wasn't looking at paige she was just looking with sad tearing eyes aimlessly at the floor ,

"phoebe, honey look at me what's going on?"

Piper was coming down the stairs and she heard phoebe crying

"it hurts ahhhhh" said phoebe in a rather suffocated voice

"What hurts phoebe? Are you hurt? Piperrrr "

"the pain it's in my heart ,ahhhhh"

"what's going on? , phoebe honey what's wrong" piper had the freaked out look on her face

Then phoebe stopped crying "it 's less now " she said in a whispering voice after a second phoebe closed her eyes suddenly it appeared as if she was having a premonition, paige and piper were staring at her in fear "what the hell is going on with her ?" said piper "I have no idea but may be leo knows something , LEO LEO" said paige leo orbed in "you called" "yeah something is deeply wrong with phoebe " at this very moment phoebe opened her eyes and said just one thing "**PRUE" **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: sorry it took me so long hope you like it, I know lots of mystery is in there but all in good time ENJOY (and don't forget to review).

Chapter 2

"Greg we need to talk"

Evanka appalled at her husband's appearance when he turned to face her

She said in a shaking voice "you have been locking yourself here for weeks, what's going on with you ? baby you know you can tell me anything "

"I want to be left alone so get the hell out and close the door behind you " he said in a voice she barely recognized as her husband's

"I am not leaving what is going on with you? You have never treated me like that before, have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately"

Greg stood up suddenly which forced Evanka to take a step back in fear, his eyes were red and full of unexplainable anger " I told you to leave me alone, I have warned you but you are just asking for it aren't you?" he looked insane , Evanka thought of running but her legs didn't move they didn't respond like they were glued to the floor , Greg's hand started glowing and he held it up and a beam emerged going right through his wife the last thing Evanka felt was the cold floor

Greg had a satisfied smile on his face and went back to his desk and held a huge rustic key in his hand (the key was made of copper and had this weird engravings on it) and gazed at it and then brought it over his wife's body and screamed "have I proved that I am worthy " the key glowed in red "kill more kill" said a grisly voice

Back in the manor

"What do you mean she was running?" said piper in a questioning tone

Pipers as I have said before I don't know what this means I am as confused as you are OK? What I remember so clearly is the fear, she was so afraid she was running from something"said phoebe

"Well when you can think about it prue can't do anything anymore and I don't mean this in an offending way" said Paige "

"Phoebe are you sure that this is not an old memory like from…."phoebe interrupted piper "look I know this is hard to believe but it was her not an old memory or a past self or her ghost, it was her OKAY and we have to save her "

"Okay well we need to find her first, what do you remember from the vision?"

"Guys are you even listening to your selves" said Paige in disbelief "this could be a trick hell it is a trick that's the only explanation, phoebe at least tell me that what happened before that premonition, you were crying and you said something about pain in your heart"

"Yeah well it all started by today's morning I woke up feeling so blue, remembering all my losses across the years"piper cut in "like Cole " Paige looked at piper "Cole? Why especially him"

"Well he was one of phoebe's losses, right " piper eyed phoebe while phoebe evaded to look back

"I say it was more of a win hah, so back on the subject" paige said with a smirk

"then I started feeling the pain I felt after each loss, but all at once so it felt more like dying, after that the pain started to decrease gradually and then I had the premonition"

"So I guess the pain induced the premonition "piper was cut off by Paige "whoa what the…..? is that chris ?" baby chris just orbed on to the dining table "akhhh yeah Wyatt is orbing Chris all across the house now, waytt (shouted piper) what did I say about orbing your brother " " come here baby you're okay "phoebe said carrying chris into her arms

Phoebe and Paige looked at one another, "well since chris is here we want to talk to you about the same thing you're avoiding for days " "phoebe if it starts with a W and end with an ing I am going to explode " "you are avoiding the subject again" " OK you want to talk, I am not going to have a wiccaning for chris" "but piper…." "No we aren't discussing this, a wiccaning didn't protect Wyatt from being attacked and seriously I am trying to have some sense of a normal life and my decision is final" piper walks out of the dining room trying to escape her sisters "piper you are subjecting Chris to more evil by denying him the blessings of his ancestors ""Paige I am done arguing, read my lips not going to happen"

"ok before you go what are we going to do with my premonition " "I'll talk to Leo about it, mean while you could try to locate Prue"

"can't believe you guys are even discussing this, it's….." "paige you can check magic school for any clues, now I'll have to go save our main source of income " piper walks to the door as fast as she can, grabs her coat and she is out

"what are going to do about her ?" "well I have an idea but it gotta wait cause magic school isn't gonna run itself" paige orbs out "b but….akhhhh so it's just you and me chrisy "phoebe said looking at chris "well you know I am here too not that you can see me or hear me and you are not taking this seriously your sister needs your help" cole sighs in despair and says to himself "I got to speed the process whatever it takes" his eyes glow and then he fades out


End file.
